


Stretching Arms

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: Episode: s03e10 Unity, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 18:55:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21397024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 1 sentence fiction. Kara stretched her arm near one expensive toy within a shop.





	Stretching Arms

I never created Superman TAS canon.

Kara stretched her arm near one expensive toy within a shop before she smiled when Reverend Amos Howell bought it.

THE END


End file.
